Doing the Implausible
by newlegacies
Summary: Things are already become a little more complicated than the gang would like it to be from the beginning. Enter hackers, academic challenges, and lovesick freshmen, and that's not even all of it. College AU / HIATUS. Info on my profile.
1. New

**EDITED 4.20.2015  
>AN: I was really ****dissatisfied with the product of my earlier chapters, and so here's a revision of the first. Second + third coming sooooon :)**

**I'm totally a Disney nerd and couldn't help but come up with a college au for the five! Disturbingly on Google Docs the word count was four thousand something, but here it's only 1,391. Huh.**

**I don't own IDDI. Or any television show, really.**

* * *

><p>Jasmine's first thought was: <em>Is there <em>supposed _to be a boy in my room?_

She'd had gotten to her flight fast enough. Her parents drove her over to the airport, and she spent thirty minutes listening to the good old Dad Speech her older sister told her about - no excessive partying, don't trust drunkards, keep your grades up - mixed in with the usual tears and blubbering from her mom. When she got out of the car, Jasmine decided if she heard the words "my baby's growing up so fast" one more time, she was going to drown herself in the sink of the the airport restroom.

The airport and airplane ride was okay too - it wasn't too hard to figure where to go at what time. After about an eight hour flight from Tallahassee to Berkeley, Jasmine staggered out of the plane and into a taxi, coffee in hand.

When the taxi pulled up in front of the school, Jasmine let out a sigh of relief. She'd gotten to her dream school. Students rushed around campus, chatting loudly and comparing schedules and notes on the people there. Smiling, she helped the struggling taxi driver unload her stuff and made her way up into her assigned dorm.

"Hey, what's up?" said the earlier mentioned boy, grinning at Jasmine. He was brown-haired and wore a sweater over a collared shirt. He stood at a corner of the room, making an awkward, vulnerable angle for her as she set down her new suitcase on the floor.

"You are…?" Jasmine trailed off.

"Garrett," he said, quickly, but after a pause, as if he were confused about his name himself. "You?"

Jasmine cleared her throat awkwardly. "Uh, Jasmine."

Garrett flashed a grin. "Cool."

After another moment of silence, Jasmine coughed, "Any idea to who my dorm mates are?"

Garrett lifted a shoulder. "A little," he admitted. "I know you're rooming with Delia and Lindy, dunno who they are though."

_Lindy and Delia_. Jasmine wondered what they were going to be like.

"My dorm's across the hall," Garrett said, sitting down on a bed across from Jasmine. "I'm sharing with this guy called Logan."

"Hey, maybe we could all hang out together, my roommates and your's," Jasmine suggested, starting to unload her suitcase of clothes. It was a very heavy suitcase, at that, and she wished that she'd put some of her stuff in another bag.

"Yeah," Garrett agreed, his eyes lighting up. While he and Jasmine arranged plans to meet, a dark-haired girl walked in. She furrowed her eyebrows at the sight of their conversation, and only spoke when he exited with a wave at the two of them.

"Who's he?" she asked, "not bothering to introduce herself. "Your boyfriend, or somebody?"

Jasmine cleared her throat, embarrassed at the thought of them dating. "No, he's from across the hall. Decided to pop in and say hi."

"Oh, cool."

"Seems nice, doesn't he?"

"Yeah."

There was an uncomfortable lull in the conversation. The other girl extended her hand awkwardly. "Delia Delfano."

"Jasmine," Jasmine replied, shaking her hand. "Roommate?"

Delia smiled wryly. "Who else?"

Jasmine returned the smile sheepishly, deciding that she liked her roommate.

* * *

><p>Lindy was, indeed, a hot mess.<p>

She'd gotten to the airport late. The airport security was extremely slow, and it didn't help matters when her idiot brother had decided he wanted a coffee to go on the plane. They'd only barely caught their flight on time, and they had to wrestle past an army of wrinkly old women to get to their terminal. And, to put the cherry on that cake of insanity, there was no where to put her carry-on bags, so she shoved it underneath her seat, where it was wedged in tightly, yet still stuck out enough to make Lindy feel cramped as hell.

At that point in her life, she decided she was scarred for the rest of her existence and would remain immensely claustrophobic.

By the time they got to California, it was only around noon in local time, and Lindy was seriously jetlagged and nauseous from the ride there. She'd lost one of her bags because it was jammed in the baggage carousel, which did not help her drowsiness. When she finally slouched off the taxi, it was one thirty. Because of her lack of sleep, she felt like she was sleepwalking. In fact, she'd nearly fallen asleep when she shuffled to her dorm room.

She collapsed in her room, where her dorm mates were passed out, and barely brushed her teeth before realizing her shampoo and makeup essentials had exploded in her bag. It was some sort of nightmare, she told herself disbelievingly, this series of events could not be real. She pinched herself, ending up scratching herself badly.

_Coming to this school does have a price… _Lindy thought sleepily.

She promptly stumbled to the vacant bed and blacked out.

* * *

><p>Jasmine was a little uncomfortable.<p>

She was sitting in a car with people she'd only just met for a ten minute drive. Delia had already gotten used to her and Garrett, and while she and Garrett chatted easily together, Jasmine kept quiet. First of all, they were talking about whether masturbation was hygienic or not - which Jasmine found incredibly disgusting - and were speaking in easy, conversational tones - in which Jasmine found slightly disturbing. Second, Delia was already calling Garrett _Gar-Bear_. Wasn't it okay to feel a little unnerved?

They got to the Burger King. Jasmine wondered what Garrett's room mate was like. She knew he probably had to be blond, like Lindy, who'd crashed at their room at around two. She was surprised to hear that Logan wasn't tired like his sister was. Anyways, he was coming, and if he was a great Garrett kept saying he was, this was going to be a blast.

As the car pulled into the parking lot, Garrett rolled down his window and said, "We're here!"

Jasmine frowned. "Who are you talking to?"

Delia pointed outside. There was a shiny sportscar parked across the lot, and a guy strolled out toward them. His hair was a whole other shade of blond - dark blond, almost brown in the final rays of sunlight.

Jasmine, Delia and Garrett clambered out of the car. Logan came up to them to greet them. Not bad looking, Jasmine had to admit. "How's it going?" he said easily.

"Great," Garrett answered eagerly. "This is Delia and Jasmine, they're roommates of Lindy's."

"Awesome," Logan said.

Garrett beamed. From the looks of it Jasmine noticed that this was going just how Garrett imagined it would. "Great. Fantastic."

"Let's go inside," Delia cut in. "I'm _really_ hungry."

"Yes, let's go," Jasmine agreed.

Walking inside, Garrett and Delia launched into another intense conversation about GMO. Logan trailed behind with her and mumbled, "They're really into it, aren't they."

Jasmine laughed quietly. "You should've heard their talk in the car ride here."

"I have a feeling that I really don't want to know."

Logan grinned, Jasmine laughed again, and that was the start of a beautiful friendship.


	2. Excitement

**This isn't really my best work, but this is really only the most free time I'm going to have in a while, so why not.**

**I don't own the amazing world of IDDI. I wish I did, though.**

* * *

><p><em>Lindy<em>

All Lindy felt was thrilled.

What wasn't to like about the University of California? The people, the places, the experience - heck, she was already excited at the prospect of sharing a dorm that could be her future best friends. She couldn't wait to go meet her teachers, the headmaster, everyone in her classes. She couldn't wait to stroll the campus, maybe meeting a cute boy while she was at it. She wanted to go to a Starbucks to do her homework and talk about school and boys and their interests with her friends. The whole feeling of living in a dorm with, well, _people,_ just made her think about how glad she was to be there and _oh gods she was actually at_ _Berkeley._

The only tiny raincloud hanging over her sunshine of happiness was the fact that her twin brother, Logan, was down the hall from her room. He got into Berkeley with a sports scholarship, which made his already huge ego over-the-top. She had been hoping to stay away from him and Garrett, but no such luck now.

And her roommates! They had seemed so nice to her when she'd stumbled in the dorm like a zombie. Delia, for one thing, was pretty interesting on her own, with her clothes of funky patterns and dry sense of humor. But Jasmine seemed like the real deal. She was incredibly pretty, and Lindy knew if she hung out with her it wouldn't be hard finding other friends - and maybe, possibly, a new boyfriend.

So on the last day before school started, Lindy was practically buzzing with anticipation. What was her debate class going to be like? How is Calculus teacher? She ended up not being able to sleep, just staring up at the dorm ceiling, grinning to herself from time to time. Jasmine ended up flicking on the lights.

Lindy glanced at her portable Mathletes clock. 2:37 a.m.

"I couldn't sleep at all," Delia said. She yawned, and in turn Lindy and Jasmine yawned, too.

"Right?" Jasmine swung her legs off the bed, turning to face them. Her dark hair tumbled around her face. "I mean, college. Tomorrow."

"Can't you guys wait?" Lindy asked both of them. "Think of all the new things we'll learn."

"The people we'll meet," Jasmine breathed.

"The outcasts I'll find," Delia said.

The three of them sighed dreamily.

"I wonder what the guys are doing right now," Jasmine said, leaning back on her bed. She closed her eyes and let out a long whoosh of air.

"Probably sleeping," Delia snorted. Her glasses were crooked, perched on the end of her nose. "Or having an Avengers marathon while stuffing their faces with chips and Red Bull."

"That can't be good for you," Lindy thought out loud. Jasmine and Delia nodded in agreement. There was a moment of silence.

"Hey, you guys?" Jasmine said suddenly, a slow smile spreading across her face. "Didn't the headmaster say we had a mini fridge full of food…?"

"Yes…" Delia said. Then a look of realization blossomed on her face, and she jumped up from her spot on the bed.

"I'll go get some Coke for us," Jasmine said, grinning. "Lays, anyone?"

* * *

><p>Lindy hesitantly walked into the large auditorium full of physics kids, weaving her way through desks and people. Luckily, her dorm was only a block away, giving her plenty of time for the afternoon class.<p>

"Hey, Lindy!" a voice called out of almost nowhere, and Lindy almost stumbled into a senior.

Finally, the stampede cleared a little, and she saw Garrett waving at her. She waved back, glad to know someone in her class, and picked her way over to the seat next to him.

"Isn't this cool?" he asked her, his face aglow with excitement. "I can't wait to start."

"Me either," she replied. He grinned at her and took out his phone, and she shot him a quizzical glance.

"It's to record everything," Garrett explained, and dropped his voice just so she could hear. "You do not want to use this with the debate teacher. Learned this the hard way."

Lindy made a note of that.

* * *

><p>The rest of her classes passed by in a breeze. Her civics teacher was incredibly strict and demanding, and Lindy found herself with the task of writing a four-page essay about what she thought about the American democracy system and comparing it to ancient civilization. The whole class literally groaned when the assignment was chalked down on the blackboard.<p>

"Complaining is for high schoolers," the teacher, Mrs. Whiteham, scolded. "You are adults now, for goodness sake. You can vote for political issues. You should be able to handle a simple paper."

Inspiring words, Lindy thought dryly.

She met up with Logan after the class. He had tryouts to get in the college football team, and judging by the smug look on his face, he had got in.

"I got in," he said, confirming her thoughts with his signature smirk that she'd grown up with. "Boo-yah!"

Lindy made wide eyes at him, and gave him a mock little clap. "Great job, Logan. This doesn't mean automatic bragging rights, you know."

Logan gave her a look. "Really? Because if I knew that before, I wouldn't have tried out."

Lindy smiled, "I really am happy for you."

"Thanks, sis," he said, putting a hand on his heart, "it means a lot, coming from a person like you."

"What is that supposed to mean?" she asked him, giving him a weird look.

"Never mind," he said waving it off and grinning evilly.

She socked him in the arm.

* * *

><p>"We've established a system," Delia announced as Lindy came in, handing her a box of Panda Express takeout. "Every Monday and Tuesday I'll be getting us food, Tuesday and Wednesday you'll be getting us food, and Jaz gets us food on Friday and Saturday. For Sunday we, as in Garrett and Logan too, will be all going out to some restaurant or Burger King. Maybe even a nearby Rumble Juice."<p>

"It's cool with me," Lindy said, frowning at the food in her hands. "Why are we eating at four?"

"I had to get some food early," Delia said. "It's going to be like this every Tuesday - I have a class in thirty minutes."

"I for one, like these early dinners," Jasmine said, looking up from her laptop. She twirled her chopsticks through her chow mein. "I'll be going to so many parties this year."

Lindy sniffed hers. Orange chicken, she thought. Her favorite.

"Either way, this is the system, people," Delia concluded. She set down her Kung Pao chicken and took a deep extravagant bow. Lindy arched her eyebrows at Jasmine, and Jasmine grinned.

"Anyways, people, I'm going to shower," Lindy said, setting down her backpack and food. "I feel filthy."

"You can borrow my shampoo if you want," Jasmine offered. Lindy had told her dorm mates about how her bathroom essentials had exploded on the plane. "We can go shopping for more that the Bath and Body Works later."

"Thanks," Lindy said. She suddenly found one of Logan's shirts in her suitcase, and she picked it up gingerly. "While you're at it, can you return this to my brother?"

"What dorm is he in?" Jasmine asked.

"Room, uh, two-oh-five," Lindy told her, placing it on her bed. "Just tell him I found it in my suitcase."

Jasmine nodded absentmindedly while Jasmine grabbed a T-shirt and shorts and walked into the shower.


	3. Settling In

**So. If you guys wanted to know I got pneumonia. Because I feel like crap this is sort of a filler chapter. Sorry. I just. Okay.**

**If you wanna make me feel better please review :) Or check out my story, Down to Business. I think you'll like it a lot.**

**I don't own these characters, unfortunately. **

* * *

><p>The hallway was silent as Jasmine stepped out of the girls' dorm room. She tried to steady her breathing as she shuffled down the hall. Why was she nervous, anyway? They were her friends. She absentmindedly ran her fingers along the cracked, beige wallpaper as she walked.<p>

She stopped in front of the small golden plating, which confirmed that it Logan's room - two zero five, no less. Finally, (after calming herself,) she took a deep breath as she knocked on the door.

There was no reply. The firm wooden panel turned her knuckles red as she knocked loudly again.

Still, no avail. She was starting to get nervous, wondering if Lindy had told her the wrong number. Or worse, if she had gone to the wrong door herself. She checked the numbers again subconsciously. 205.

Finally, a sign of life - the sound of papers rustling. And a voice. "Hold on!"

Jasmine held on, despite the urge to run back into her cozy dorm, where donuts and pizza waited.

The door opened, much to Jasmine's elation and exasperation. "Sorry, I just - oh! Hi," said a very flustered Garrett, who froze at the doorway. He gave a nervous laugh at the sight of her, and scratched the back of his neck awkwardly. "Uh, hey, Jasmine."

"Hi, Garrett," Jasmine said carefully. She let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. "Lindy told me to deliver a shirt?"

"Okay, um, come on in." Garrett, looking a little embarrassed, stammered. He held the door open for her, and she stepped in warily.

The boy's room was basically a range of contrasts. One side was close to being completely trashed. The bed's sheets were tousled and in a mess, piled on top of the bed. Clothes hung precariously off the mattress. The floor and bedside table was a disarray of Mountain Dew cans and chip bags. Only a small framed picture stood untouched by the mess, reflecting the light that filtered into the room. Jasmine squinted at it. It was a picture of Logan, sitting next to a drum set.

Jasmine felt her lips quirk up. She played the drums too. She wondered how good he was, then tore herself away from that thought, and glanced at Garrett's side.

The other side was unnaturally clean. Not a speck of dust sat on the perfectly made sheets. A stout, chestnut desk with neat stacks of paper stood in a corner, and a Star Wars poster adorned the otherwise bare wall. Even a small plant sat on the bedside table.

Jasmine coughed nervously. "So it's just you two?"

Garrett shrugged. "Yeah, I guess so."

An awkward silence. Jasmine studied the white metal wastebasket by the doorway.

"So, how are you liking college?" he asked.

"It's good," Jasmine replied. _Remember what you came here for_. "Uh, what's taking Logan?"

"Oh, he's in the shower," Garrett said. "He'll be out in a minute."

"Right." Jasmine tried not to think about Logan in the shower. Or him at all.

"Yeah."

Another awkward pause.

Jasmine was in the middle of praying to her lucky stars in hope that Logan Watson might _actually get out of the freaking bathroom_ when he finally did. And he was, well, shirtless.

"Hey Jasmine," he said, completely oblivious to the earlier fact. "I didn't expect to see you here. What brings?"

"Lindy told me to give this to you," she explained, trying not to stare at his abdomen. And she thought pecks like those were always photoshopped. "She found it in her suitcase?"

"Oh, okay," he said, coming closer to examine the shirt, close enough that she could smell aftershave. "Well, thanks Jasmine."

"No problem," she said, shoving away dirty fantasies into the back of her head. She backed away awkwardly towards the door. "Uh, have a nice night, Logan, Garrett."

* * *

><p>Delia was late.<p>

She quickly found that running in her flats wrecked havoc on her feet. She had no choice but to walk to the other side of campus for her beginner's philosophy class, and she only had five minutes left until class started. And to put a cherry on her already-perfect little sundae of craptastic, it was raining. Hard.

"Why me," she muttered to herself over and over, desperately trying to protect her laptop from being drenched. "Why me?"

Ten minutes later, and Delia arrived, soaking wet and dripping everywhere. The rest of the students watched her enter the auditorium, and it was deathly quiet. Her flats made squeaking noises. She scrambled into the nearest chair, her wet hair smacking onto her face and glasses. It almost felt like cement, and Delia could barely contain a wince.

A voice resounded from the front of the room, "Who do we have here."

It came from the professor, who was a thin woman. Her lips were pressed tightly together, hands on hips. Her yellow blouse made her look like a pencil. In the dim lighting of the large room, she looked almost sinister.

"Delia Delfano," she barely managed to let out.

"Well, _Delia Delfano_, thank you for your dramatic entrance," the professor remarked dryly with a disapproving glance. "Would you do the honors and explain to your fellow pupils why you are late?"

_Being ridiculed by a teacher_, Delia thought. _This is familiar territory_.

She yawned. "Traffic was a bear."

The students around her twittered. Delia made a point by putting her wet shoes on her desk.

The professor narrowed her eyes. "I see we have a jokester in our class."

Delia smiled sweetly at her, "I consider it an art."

It was the beginning of a minor war between the two.

* * *

><p>Garrett could not stop blushing to save his life.<p>

This was the first close encounter with a girl, and definitely the most embarassing. He wasn't sure whether he was embarrassed for himself or Logan, who was pulling on the shirt that Jasmine had just delivered. Which was not hygienic. At all.

"Do you know what that thing could've touched?" he asked as Logan started to his bed. "Do you even know what's in a girls suitcase?"

"No," Logan frowned, getting out a bag of chips, "do you?"

"I don't," Garrett admitted. "That doesn't mean you can just go around wearing clothes that people just give to you. That thing could have bacteria on it. Did you wash it before you came?"

Logan shrugged half-heartedly. "How am I supposed to know? It was in Lindy's suitcase. Not mine."

"Still, you need to wash it."

"A little uptight about germs, aren't 'cha?" Logan smirked. He crunched loudly on his chips.

Garrett fumed. This was for Logan's own good. Logan obviously did not understand the importance of clean clothes. Or a clean room, for that matter. Garrett watched with knitted eyebrows as Logan merely brushed a few crumbs off his bedding and swept away some wrappers.

"All right." Garrett went over to Logan's side and whipped off the bedding in disgust. Logan watched, mouth open. Garrett tried to ignore the gross chip paste in his mouth. "I can't stand it anymore. I'm taking your bedding right now down to the laundromat. It's filthy. How do you sleep in this thing?"

Logan smiled sheepishly. "I just… do?"

Garrett shook his head again. "I'm establishing a deal. You need to keep you side at least decent looking or I'll… I'll tell every girl on campus that you pick your nose and eat your snot."

"Holy _crap_, okay!" Logan exclaimed. "I'm sorry! Dude, okay, I'll try to be neater."

"Thank you," Garrett said, letting out a sigh of relief. Now he could sleep at night.


	4. The Flow

**I finished outlining this story! Yay! I'll admit, the story took off with a bumpy start, and the chapters were pretty crappy. Don't worry, I'm getting better at writing these things :) I was kind of busy with school and midterms, but now that I've gotten into the groove of things, expect faster updates! Reviews give extra motivation! (wink wink)**

**To my avid readers of Mishaps (Down to Business): I'm a lazy person, and I'm currently trying to start outlining Mishaps. This is a tough feat, since I don't want it to be a "Doing the Implausible the Sequel." I won't start updating that story until I have everything figured out. Please be patient! I love you all :)**

**I don't own IDDI, or I wouldn't have to be writing fanfiction.**

* * *

><p>It was rainy that day. Abnormally rainy, really. It was raining enough that Lindy allowed herself that excuse to go hide away in a small coffee shop and watch Netflix on her tablet. It was a reasonable distance away, which only added to her want of a mocha.<p>

When she entered the cozy shop, she waited patiently behind all her other peers, who had apparently made the same excuse to go get a warm cup of coffee. Although the line was a little longer than she was expecting, it was fine. Lindy had really never felt more at ease.

She didn't even notice when it got to her turn in line. The barista looked on expectantly, twiddling his thumbs on the countertop.

"Oh! Sorry. A carmel mocha, please."

"Will do," he told her, gathering coffee and whipcream, "that'll be three dollars, please."

She reached into her purse and pulled out some rusted coins. Counting silently, she suddenly exclaimed, "Crap! I only have two dollars."

A guy behind Lindy heard her and tapped her shoulder, "No problem, I've got you covered."

"No, you don't have to do this..." Lindy said quickly, turned around to face the speaker, and then faltered. The guy who offered to pay for her was jaw-droppingly hot, and speaking of his jaw, it looked like it could cut bricks. He had a hand shoved deep into his pocket, that other tapping out a tune on the counter. He had a concerned expression on his face, which would normally make Lindy laugh, but he was so gorgeous she couldn't even speak.

"I - I can't let you do this, I mean it's my drink, and I can't just, you know," Lindy babbled nervously, "_take money from you_, I don't even know you, and -"

"Just consider it a gift," he said. The small, amused smile on his face made Lindy's stomach do weird things.

"Are you sure?" Lindy asked hesitantly.

"So what's it gonna be?" the barista cut in. He had the drink ready and everything, which made Lindy flush with embarassment. "Either take up this guy's offer or I'm downing this beautifully-made mocha."

"I'm sorry," Lindy said. She slid the coins over to the impatient barista. "I'll go back to my dorm and -"

"- Then you'll decide that that's a bad idea," the guy said nonchalantly. He flicked a dollar bill over next to the coins. "It's on me. No worries."

Lindy gave him a grateful look and took the mocha, standing off to the side. "Thanks for covering me. I'll pay you back, I promise."

"You don't need to do that," he waved the offer off. "I do require one thing from my service as payment."

"What is it?"

He gave her a sly grin, "Your number."

He said it so simply, Lindy didn't process it until a couple of moments later. Heat rose to her cheeks. "Oh. Uh, okay. Where should I write it?"

"Maybe on the ten dollar bill you're going to tip me for my patience," the barista growled, yet again cutting into the conversation. "God, just stop flirting already. Are you here for coffee or picking up girls?"

"Both," the guy told him, winking at Lindy. "And I'd like a strawberry frappe, decaf please."

The barista grumbled under his breath while making his coffee. The guy turned towards Lindy, who was busy writing her number on a sticky-note. "I didn't catch your name," he prompted.

"Lindy," she replied, capping her pen. "Yours?"

"Jason Brewer," he said. The boy - Jason - winked again. "I'll call you."

* * *

><p>Delia was more than a little miffed.<p>

She scanned her grades over and over on her laptop. Her brows were so furrowed they were starting to hurt, and she'd been staring at the LED-lit screen for so long her eyes burned. But the _F_ mocked her, flashing brightly on the screen, almst as if saying, _Hi! F is for failure! Therefore, you are a failure! Have a great day!_

"What's up, Deels?" Jasmine asked, looking up from her own MacBook. Although Delia was still in her pajamas, Jasmine was dressed to the nines, wearing a black skater dress, paired with a faded jean jacket. She glanced over at Delia with a concerned frown. "You've been sitting there with that expression for the past five minutes."

"I don't understand what's going on," Delia admitted, swiveling her computer around so Jasmine could see. "I swear I had a B minus yesterday, but today I checked and, well, this."

Jasmine crossed the room to Delia, her combat heels clicking the floor. She scanned the grades, biting her lip. "Are you sure it's not just horrible grades?"

Delia looked up with a scowl. "Are you implying something?"

"Nothing, nothing," Jasmine said, holding her hands up. "And this seems pretty suspicious. I don't know about you, but my detective senses are picking up on a hacker."

"Detective senses?" Delia repeated. Jasmine flushed.

"Yes, Delia. You should go talk to the professor about this. This stuff can really mess up your chances of getting a job."

Delia mulled this over. She knew her grades were important to her. Her parents would kill her if they found out too. But her laptop was old; maybe it was a glitch. Maybe everyone's grades were screwed up. Plus, her professor didn't like her much either… She'd probably just blow her off with an _I-Don't-Tolerate-Bullcrap_ face and shoo her away.

Jasmine watched over her expectantly. No matter how boy-crazy and obsessive she was, Delia knew she was probably right. Her fashionable friend had shown some pretty boss CSI skills before, helping Delia remember where she put her paper on Shakesphere's Macbeth and when she left her phone at the McDonalds. Jasmine had guessed one of the most likely options for this situation, and Delia knew she was pretty certain that she was correct.

"I dunno," Delia said finally. "Just let me sleep on it."

"Alright," Jasmine shrugged, shouldering her canvas backpack. "I have to get to Art. See you, Delia."

"Bye, Jas. Try not to get an F like I did."

* * *

><p>The sky had cleared nicely when Jasmine stepped outside. She'd gotten into the flow of things, getting the hang of handling classes while hanging out with her friends. Speaking of her friends, things had calmed down a little since she'd last seen Logan shirtless, and they could talk normally again - correction, <em>Jasmine<em> could talk normally again. She was still flustered after that spectacle, and for a while it was hard to look at the blond without replaying the image of his abdomen. He was only her friend, but still. She'd run her hands over his chest any day of the week.

Jasmine shook her head to clear the thoughts. No, she had to stop remembering how toned his arms were, and the hard cut of his six-pack. She was glad she signed up for Art to take her mind off of him.

The class was short this time, since the teacher had a quick meeting to get to. She dismissed them early and scrambled out of the room. While Jasmine slid her watercolors into her pack, a girl went up and asked her, "You're Jasmine, right?"

Jasmine looked up at her. She had blonde hair and hazel eyes and dimpled cheeks. _She looks nice_, Jasmine decided. "Last I checked, yeah," she joked.

She relaxed, and started tracing circles on the desktop. "Okay, good," she said, then asked hesitantly, "You hang out with Logan Watson?"

Well, that escalated quickly. "Huh? Uh, yeah, what about?"

"Well, this might seem a little forward, but I like him, and I kind of want to ask you a favor."

"Shoot." Jasmine moistened her lips.

There was an awkward silence. The girl looked at her, unsure. Jasmine laughed lightly, to make her loosen up a bit.

"C'mon, I don't bite. What do you want me to do for you?"

She thought for a moment, then looked her in the eye. "You don't have to, but can you give him my number and tell him to text me?" she asked, pulling out a pen and scribbling furiously on a scratch paper nearby, ducking to avoid Jasmine's gaze. "I mean, it would be nice if you could."

Jasmine paused for a moment, starting to feel a little uncomfortable. Sure, she liked this girl, and she knew that Logan would probably love her right away, but there was a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach that she didn't understand. It was weird, since she was (almost) completely sure that she had zero interest in dating him and that she only liked him as a friend.

"Um…"

"You don't _like_ him, do you?" she asked, narrowing her eyes in suspicion. "Is there anything going on between the two of you?"

"Oh! No, of course not."

She didn't look convinced. "I'm serious. Do you have a crush on him? Are you dating?"

"There's nothing between us," Jasmine practically choked out. She masaged her throat. Why were those four words so hard to say?

"Alright," she said, handing her the slip of paper. "My name's Alice, by the way. Tell him to call me or something."

She strolled away. The lump in Jasmine's throat grew bigger, and she stared blankly at the opposite end of the room, only just now processing what happened. Her heart grew heavy, and the problem was, she didn't understand why.


	5. Prejudiced

**Hi guys! Enjoy this new chapter, it was planned out and typed up with lots of care ;) I love you all for the reviews, thank you for your continued support! **

**On a side note, I've started using my night lenses! Contacts are magical things. (Everything looks prettier through 20/20 vision, by the way.)**

**I don't own IDDI, or any TV show, although the screenwriter for Liv and Maddie has liked two of my twitter statuses.**

* * *

><p>Jasmine's date was hot. That was all.<p>

It was a regular Thursday night, and Jasmine had found a hottie on campus to toy around with the day before. He asked her out, no surprise, and here they were. Sure, he had jaw-droppingly good looks and some alluring pick-up lines, but none of that mattered. He had absolutely no table manners, was completely embarrassing by hitting on any female that they come across, and was a terrible conversationalist. He didn't even know who Beyoncé was, which was a huge turn-off and disappointment to Jasmine. The food had only just arrived but she was already considering using all the excuses she knew to get away from the table, and fast.

"So, how are things?" Jasmine asked awkwardly. It was hard to be seductive and flirtatious with a man who was a complete idiot.

"Good so far," his mouth was curved into a smirk, "but even better when we get in bed."

She cleared her throat. "Alrighty. Good to know."

He winked. She looked away, smothering a disgusted face.

She picked at her chow mein. It suddenly didn't seem like such a stellar idea to go and eat at a restaurant with no bathrooms. That eliminated one excuse to use.

Jasmine tried on a weak smile. "Anything new?"

He shifted, leaning back against the chair comfortably. "You," he said. "And I can't wait for more."

"_Ohh_-kay." It was a lost cause. She need to abandon ship, and quickly, or else he would force her into bed, having some sort of strange idea that she liked him back too. She had to leave before things got crazy.

"Yeah," he said. He shoved some orange chicken into his mouth. Jasmine almost gagged. Did he really think he was _that _seductive?

After a moments silence, Jasmine made a show of searching her purse, groaning loudly so that the date could hear. "Oh, _darn_ it. I forgot my phone in the car."

He glanced at her suspiciously. "What would you need your phone for?"

_Dammit_. She tried to improvise an answer. "My phone? I, um, I'm getting an email! From my, my… professor. Yes, my professor. She's sending us an assignment. I'm so, so sorry."

He raised an eyebrow. She hoped he stayed dumb and oblivious to what was really going on. She also felt a little guilty, but c'mon. He didn't even know who Beyoncé Knowles was. She was _not_ going to go on a date with a guy who hadn't heard one of the most influential R&B singer there was.

Her date had apparently made up his mind. "Okay then." He didn't look completely convinced, but her toned legs probably sealed the deal for him. "Car's unlocked."

"I - I'll be right back." Jasmine fled the restaurant.

* * *

><p>Walking briskly along the sidewalk with her phone to her ear, she almost cried in relief when she heard Lindy's voice.<p>

"_Hello?" _

"Lindy! I need you to come pick me up. Like, now."

She could hear the concern in her voice. _"What happened?"_

"You know that guy that came and picked me up?" Jasmine asked.

"_Yes...wait, yes. That really hot date?"_

Jasmine breathed out. "Yes, him. He's a total bore and such a turn-off, if you wanted to know."

"_Oh, it's fine. I don't want his number." _There was a breathy sigh at the other end. _"I got another guy's number. But anyways, was he a good conversationalist?"_

"Nope."

"_Did you guys at least talk about Beyoncé's Grammys?"_

Jasmine almost laughed in relief. Lindy understood how important Beyoncé was to relationships. "He didn't even know who she was. I was going to grab a fork and stab myself in the heart."

"_Oh, God. I'm sorry."_ There was a real undertone of sympathy in Lindy's voice. _"I'll go tell Logan to go and pick you up right now. Where are you?"_

Jasmine's breath hitched. She stopped in her tracks. "Wait, why Logan?"

"_Logan's the only one that's free. I'm heading out in, like, three minutes to go on a date, and Delia and Garrett are out somewhere. Clubs and whatnot. I'd come and get you myself, but I don't want to blow him off on the first date."_

"Ooh, how's he like?" Jasmine teased, twirling a strand of her hair. "You _have_ to show me his picture, you've been talking non-stop about him all morning."

"_He's great,"_ Lindy gushed. _"Gorgeous, sweet, flirtatious; the whole package, Jas. But let's worry about you. I'm heading to the guys' dorm to tell Logan to pick you up. I might be a little late to my date, but sisters before misters."_

* * *

><p>Through all the grades, all the applications, all the training, Garrett knew that his dreams all came down to this.<p>

He stood nervously outside the field, shifting his weight from foot to foot. He'd come onto the football field to try out for starting kicker, and so far, he'd almost chickened out twice. Football had always been a pretty big role in his life, and he knew he would be known as "good enough" if he made the team. To be honest, he didn't really understand how Logan had gotten on the team with no effort. Logan had claimed he'd become a quarterback just because he used his arms a lot, but it kind of hit a nerve when Garrett found that he'd become Number 14 without trying.

He cleared his head from these thoughts. So what if Logan had gotten on the team easily? Logan was his friend. He shouldn't be thinking such thoughts about his roommate.

"Next," a voice called, jolting him out of his thoughts.

He shuffled his way to the field, his heart beating so fast it could probably pump enough blood to last him a week.

He saw the coach. He was a stout guy, at five-foot-three. He had his arms crossed his arms crossed, and he wore a look both disgust and disapproval. The coach sat in a chair with a foldout table in front of him.

"Name?"

"Spenger," Garrett squeaked.

The coach gestured to his ear, eyebrows creased.

"Spenger!" Garrett shouted a little too loudly. The coach winced and made some marks on his notebook.

"Alright, _Spenger_. Gimme what you got," he said, standing up from his chair and grabbing a football. The sight of the weathered leather immediately made Garrett relax, and he got into position to kick.

* * *

><p>Jasmine was busy prepping herself after the phone call. She had been preparing to give Logan the number Alice wanted to give Logan. Deciding what to say and when to say it had not been easy. If she said "here's Alice's number" at the beginning of the car ride, she would seem eager to give the digits to him. If she said it at the end of the car ride she would come off as nervous and reluctant, maybe a little into him.<p>

She frowned. No, she was definitely _not _into him. She'd almost fully convinced herself that before the fated art class. Now every time she thought about giving him the numbers on the slip of paper, her chest hurt. A small subconscious didn't want to start a relationship between Alice and Logan. It was strange and horrifying all at once. She didn't want to like him, she didn't want to have anything to do with his love life. Glancing back down at the paper, she thought again about what to say.

It was already too late. Logan's car pulled up in front of her, and the windows were rolled down. He glanced at her from the driver's seat, and seeing her hesitation, he teased, "Well? Get in."

_You heard him. Get in_, she told herself, gingerly pulling open the car door and refolding the paper. She buckled in, and Logan started driving.

The car was actually pretty nice. The outside was a dark blue color. The interior was clean and still had that new-car smell. She propped her pumps on the dashboard, which was accumulate; not a speck of dust.

"Hey, get your heels off," he cried, patting the front. "She's new. I don't want any dirt on my baby."

"How ironic that your room is so messy while your car is sparkling," Jasmine commented with a laugh.

"Shots fired," he shrugged, eyes focused ahead of him. He tapped out a beat on the steering wheel with his thumbs. "I just got her a week ago. She was so expensive, I used all the money I've saved since I was a high school freshmen."

Jasmine dusted off the dashboard. "You even have a name for her?"

"Well, yeah." He glanced quickly at Jasmine. "Her name's Alice."

_Hip hip hooray_, Jasmine thought glumly. "What a coincidence," she muttered.

"What was that? Didn't catch what you said, there."

"Nothing really." Jasmine mustered up her courage, "It's funny, I was going to give you a girl's number. Her name happens to be Alice."

The car pulled to a stop in front of a red light. Logan looked at her incredulously, eyebrows raised. "You found someone who wanted to go out with _me_?" he choked.

Jasmine frowned. What made him think that someone wouldn't want to date him? He was charming, funny, not to mention hot...

She cleared her thoughts with a shake of her head. No, she didn't like him. She tried for another laugh. "'Well, yeah'," she imitated, punching his arm for the maximum Friend Effect. "Would I be telling you if I didn't?"

Logan relaxed into the seat. "Is she cute?"

Jasmine hesitated, swallowing. "Stunning."

There was a pause, almost like Logan was gauging her attitude towards the situation.

"Okay, then," he glanced at Jasmine again, "I'll text her later."

"Cool." Her throat felt thick, like clay was lodged in.

They drove on in silence, Jasmine wondering whether she did the right thing or not. And if not, it would have to do. She was most definitely not going to let this girl lose the opportunity to get a guy she liked just because of Jasmine's own selfishness. She blinked and looked out the window, the lump growing bigger and bigger against her wishes.


	6. Last Week

**A/N OK SO I LITERALLY _JUST_ SAW AN OUTTAKE OF LOGAN FINDS OUT AND CAN YOU SAY THAT IM TRASH BC KASDJFLKAJSDFJ PAUSTIN**

**also i apologize for not being on i have been just trying to sort myself out and revising chapters and trying to get my average to a b+ so ya but like PAUSTIN IM CRYING**

**Disclaimer: I don't own IDDI or else Jogan would be like a thing already.**

* * *

><p>It had been one week since Delia saw her Beginner's Philosophy grade magically transform into a F. It had been a week since she decided to do something about it.<p>

The lecture hall was silent when Delia walked in. Except the creaking of the floorboards everything was eerily quiet. One light cut through the musty air at the front of the room, and the rest of the room was submerged in darkness almost as thick as ink. The Professor stood in the front,grading papers. Delia took a deep breath and walked towards her.

Before she could even emerge from the shadowed auditorium, a sharp voice cut from the front: "Who's there?"

Delia cleared her throat. "Um, me."

An awkward silence fell over the hall, and judging by the silence, she could tell that her philosophy professor was not at all pleased with her response, much less found it amusing.

"Who might this _'me'_ be?"

"I mean, Delia," Delia said quickly, closing her eyes. _Way to go._ "I need to come talk to you. About my… grade."

"Come out then," the professor said. "And show your face so I know this isn't a prank."

Delia gingerly shuffled towards the teacher. Her face was disapproving and wrinkled with slight disgust. Delia glanced down and was alarmed to see that she hadn't changed out of her rumpled sweats and camisole. Another great impression.

"Well, if it isn't our favorite smartmouth," the Professor mused. She laced her fingers together. "How was the traffic?"

Delia narrowed her eyes irritably, already annoyed. So this was how she wanted to play it. "Fine, thank you for asking."

"Oh, no problem. Only the best for my most disruptive student."

Delia gritted her teeth. "I need to talk to you about my grade," she said, trying not to take the stack of papers her professor was grading and hurling it at her face. "It's kind of important."

She pulled up her gradebook app on her phone, trying not to look at the exasperated yet smug look on her teacher's face. This lady basically proved that old teachers were evil.

"Hmm," her professor said. "This does look pretty serious -"

"You're actually right for once," Delia muttered.

"- but not that serious," she continued. "Are you sure it's not a glitch, or whatever happens on a newfangled device like yours?"

"I'm pretty sure," Delia said. "It's been like this for the past week."

"I don't know then," the teacher shook her head. "I am pretty sure it isn't _that_ important, if that's what you're implying. It can wait."

Rage bubbled inside of Delia. Not _that_ important? It was pretty freaking important, if she wanted to pass this class - which she did. The bored look on the old woman's face was enough to make Delia want to take out a gun and shoot someone. How had she even lived this long without being murdered by any alumni? She wasn't sure, but she was about to go and murder her herself.

"Listen here," Delia snapped, leaning towards her on the podium. "I didn't take this class for fun. I'm _majoring_ in it. These grades are important to me. You can't expect me to be fine with a F. I didn't come to you for small talk. I most definitely did not come here for you to blow me off. I'll admit, I was disrespectful at times, but I expect you to treat me with respect also. I need options and advice on how to change this 'glitch'."

The Professor was staring at her, her expression unreadable. At this point Delia was ranting, but she didn't care. The room was vibrating with sound.

"Tell me what to do," Delia said.

The professor shifted, glancing down at her notes. "I'm telling the truth. I have no idea what to do." She took in a breath, a sound like crinkled paper. "Go ask Information Technology. They'll have the information for you."

They stared at each other almost challengingly. The professor finally looked away, her eyes narrowed, and with that, Delia walked back to her dorm in a flourish.

It had been one week since Jason had asked her out, and Lindy felt like she was walking on air.

The past few days had been one of the best of her college experience. She had started bonding with her dorm mates, she'd been on top of her homework, and best of all, Jason. She had just come back from another date, where he had taken her to the California Pizza Kitchen. They had a blast, and after eating they went behind an empty telephone stall and made out for ten minutes. She was pretty sure this was what love felt like, after all, she'd never felt anything like this with any of her other boyfriends.

Lindy strolled absentmindedly back to the dorm, still swooning from when he held her hand and looked into her eyes before stealing another kiss from her thought was so distracting she slammed straight into a guy texting on his phone.

"Whoa," she cried, using his shoulders to steady herself. "Sorry…"

"It's all good," the guy said.

She felt a little uncomfortable. The guy was good-looking, but he was making it more than a little awkward by watching her.

The guy suddenly snapped himself out of his daze. "Oh, um, are you hurt?"

"Not that I know of," Lindy flexed her leg. "I'm fine."

He let out a whoosh of air. Lindy shifted uncomfortably.

After a long hanging silence, she cleared her throat. "Um, I better be on my way. Classes and all," she lied.

He looked at her curiously and offered a small smile. "Alright. See you around?"

Lindy ducked her head as he jogged away. _Classes and all?_ She knew that she could come up with a better excuse than that. For some reason, the encounter with that guy really shook her up, and with a deep breath, she tilted her chin up and walked away swiftly, trying to convince herself nothing happened.

It had been one week since Jasmine gave Alice's number to Logan.

To be honest, she still felt very uncomfortable with her decision. She would constantly finding herself distracted in her classes. She sat on the other side of the classroom from Alice in the art studio. She avoided any conversation with Logan and generally avoided staying within two yards from him.

It was complicated, to say the least. Besides, if she had really liked him before, why didn't she she ask him out first? He was right out there in the open, not to mention she hung out with him nearly everyday.

Jasmine was so deep in thought she didn't notice Logan until he came up to her. _Speak of the devil_ was all her garbled mind could think of.

"H-hey," she said, trying to act natural. "Um, what's up?"

Logan knit his eyebrows. "Are you okay?" he asked slowly.

"Why would I not be okay?" she replied, trying to regain her posture. He glanced at her suspiciously.

"You just been acting a little strange lately," he admitted, leaning against the wall. "In fact, that's kind of why I wanted to talk to you."

"Oh," Jasmine managed. What was he implying? Then the thought of his knowing about her escapes made her stomach turn in realization. Apparently her subtle exit plans weren't working as well as she thought. She turned to leave. "Well, I'm glad you're looking out for me, but I really need to go get to -"

"Calculus can wait," Logan protested, grabbing her shoulder. A heavy feeling of dread hovered in her chest. "We really need to talk."

"Uh, okay."

They both sat down on the floor, their backs against concrete wall. Jasmine's subconscious made a note of how close they were sitting together, and she scooted away from him warily.

"What's going on?" Logan asked, looking at her. "Is there something I need to know about? Was it that douche, Kevin?"

Jasmine made a face. Kevin was another one of her pastimes. He'd been real subtle on how much he wanted her sister in bed during the movie he took her to. She even had to pay, because he "didn't have his wallet with him".

However awful, Kevin was not the problem. Logan was.

"Eh, no," she said. "Even though he was disgustingly horrible. He might've even jerked off to my sister's picture."

Logan features were traced with revulsion. "God, why did you even choose to go out with him? That is disturbing. Please don't tell me anymore."

"Gladly."

"Anyways," Logan shook his head, "you've been acting weird. And you know I hate talking about this 'feelings' kind of thing, but it's really throwing the group off a bit."

"I'll bet," Jasmine muttered.

"Come on, you can tell me," he pressed. "I won't tell anyone, scout's honor."

Jasmine sighed. "I really don't know, Logan. When I figure it out, I'll tell you. I promise."

Logan looked skeptical. Jasmine sighed.

"Scout's honor and everything."

Logan still didn't look convinced, but Jasmine really was telling most of the truth, if not the whole truth. She was completely confused, probably more than Logan, and it infuriated her. She'd bitched on Lindy and Delia one time in their dorm over something unimportant. She didn't know what was ticking her off, but it was doing a really good job of it.

"Anyway," Logan said after another concerned look. "I never got to thank you."

Jasmine blinked. "For what?"

Logan hesitated. "For getting me Alice's number," he explained. "We're, uh, we're going to see a movie this Friday."

The feeling in her chest multiplied. "Oh! Sounds like…fun."

"Yeah," he said, giving her a small smile. "Alice seems cool and I just wanted to thank you for introducing us, in a way, I guess."

"No problem…"

He got up, and helped her to her feet. "Thanks again, Jaz. We're cool now, right?"

Jasmine tittered weakly. "Am I off the hook?"

"Definitely not."

"Damn."

He laughed. "See you later, Jasmine."

Long after he loped off, Jasmine's heart still did a little flutter whenever she replayed the last part in her head. And hell, did it frustrate her to no end. That talk was most definitely _not_ worth skipping ten minutes of Calc for.


	7. Okay, so I'm a little tipsy

**ok so please enjoy this I was sick so I decided to finish this up for y'all. and thank you for the reviews! they keep me motivated. please enjoy this chapter, jogan moment ahead ;)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own IDDI. **

* * *

><p>Lindy and Jasmine practically had to drag Delia out the door.<p>

Delia was still in a mood since the acclaimed "I Don't Care What You Want Now Please Walk Out The Door Now I Have Papers To Grade" conflict, and to be honest, Lindy was not entirely sure she wanted to bring Delia along with them, the first reason being that it was getting a little old to hear Delia's memorized rant, and two, she wanted to go _unwind_ at the party. She'd been spending a lot of time with Jason, and she knew that her friends were all pretty tired of her mentioning him, like, all the time. This party was a make-up for lost time.

Even for this reason, Delia still refused to tag along. And it was driving Lindy crazy.

"This'll be good for you," Lindy reasoned for the nth time.

Delia grunted.

"Okay, you're coming," Jasmine declared. "Parties are meant for people to _unwind_. How are you supposed to unwind if you refuse to attend one?"

Delia cast one reluctant glance at her laptop, and in one decisive movement, slammed the laptop shut. "Alright," she grumbled. "I was going to contact IT services, but…"

Before Delia could finish her sentence, Lindy and Jasmine were already shoving clothes under Delia's nose. Delia was grumbling the whole way to the bathroom to change, and the top of the roof for the party.

When they reached the rooftop, the whole place was thumping with the beat of the music. Walking up the rickety old stairs Lindy had already heard Iggy Azalea, but up here the beat was way louder than Lindy ever imagined. Even though she didn't particularly like the song playing, she already had to resist the urge to move. A drink sounded great.

Delia, unfortunately, already looked bored, whilst Jasmine looked distracted. Jasmine was searching the crowd for someone, her eyes squinted. Lindy tried to call them back to her. "C'mon guys, let's party! Didn't come here for nothing, did we?"

"I did," Delia muttered unhappily.

Lindy shot her a look. "Delia, you are gonna have fun, and I will hear no more complaints tonight. We're going to party 'till at least midnight, you hear?"

Meanwhile, she noticed Jasmine slowly inching away from her. "What are you doing?" Lindy asked.

"I'm gonna go get some fresh air," Jasmine said, obviously lying. "And punch."

Lindy narrowed her eyes. She'd been acting weird all week. Not wanting to party? Not like her at all. "Okay…" she said.

Jasmine offered Lindy and Delia a smile. "Party hard, guys."

"Of course."

Jasmine meandered away. Lindy fetched a cup of punch at the foldout table, and shimmied onto the dance floor. She drained her drink, and a warm feeling settled in her stomach, although the punch was iced. She went back to get another cup. Prior to going, she caught sight of the guy she'd bumped into the other day. Almost frantically, she chugged down another cup. Her mind became blurrier.

Suddenly, he noticed her. She tried to sip her third drink nonchalantly.

"Hey," he said.

"Hi," Lindy squeaked.

He scratched his neck awkwardly. "So… came here to have fun, huh?"

"Yeah." Why did he look hot for some reason?

The rest suddenly became a blur. Her mind swooped, and things didn't process quickly enough. Soon, she was kissing someone, and he was kissing back, and they were stumbling about the terrace, and she couldn't even think _What's going on? Did I have too much alcohol?_ because she was so dizzy and exhilarated. Finally her mind went blank.

* * *

><p>Logan was not in the mood to get drunk.<p>

He'd gone to the party because of obligation, not because he particularly wanted to go. The thrumming beat that resonated under his feet didn't make him want to grab a girl and start dancing like it usually did. In fact, quite the opposite. He just felt tired, and he suspected it had something to do with Jasmine.

He was normally didn't observe a girl's behavior in his free time, but the whole thing a day before was making him question Jasmine's behavior. The strange way she'd been acting, how she'd always avoid initiating conversation with him… Their talk yesterday only made him more confused.

During their conversation, she wasn't looking him in the eye half the time. She even admitted that she'd couldn't tell him what really was going on. Okay, so they'd only known each other for a month now, but Jasmine was his friend. The fact that she didn't want to confide in him stung a little.

Speaking of which, there she was, her back faced towards him, sitting at the edge of the concrete ledge. She was dangling her legs off the building, staring at city lights blinking below. In her hand held a red plastic cup. When he walked near her, her _go-away_ aura hit him hard.

Perfect time to approach.

He sat down next to her, swinging his legs around the sitting platform. "Hey."

Jasmine glanced at him. "Hey."

The look she gave him made him feel only a little intimidated, but only a little. He shifted so that he was looking at her head-on. He glanced at the cup in her hand. "I think the punch is spiked."

"No shit, Sherlock," Jasmine commented, rolling her eyes. "This is a college party, not a middle school get-together."

They sat in a comfortable silence. Logan noticed that she was starting harder than ever that the lights below, seemingly contemplating what to say next.

"In the mood to get drunk?" Logan said, trying to initiate conversation.

"Nah," Jasmine shrugged, "I was thirsty."

"Sure."

Jasmine held her hands up, not before carefully placing her drink next to her. "I'm serious. They should, like, give out Caprisuns too."

"You've got to be at least a little tipsy, right?"

"Nope," she said. "Got a really high tolerance for alcohol."

"Uh huh," Logan hummed.

"Okay, fine, so I'm a little tipsy."

Logan smiled. Jasmine let out a little huff. Suddenly, a gust of wind blew by, and Jasmine visibly shivered. Her punch cup blew backwards, dark red liquid spilling everywhere.

"Oh, dear," Logan noted.

Jasmine laughed softly, rubbing her arms in a desperate attempt to keep warm.

"Aren't you cold?" Logan asked dumbly.

It was a stupid question, but Jasmine didn't seem to mind. "Yeah," she said.

Logan suddenly remembered he was wearing a hoodie. He hastily took it off and draped it over her shoulders. She waved it off, handing it back to him. "I don't need it," she said dismissively. "I don't need to you to feel like you need to be gentlemanly and shit."

Logan raised his eyebrows. "You sure? Because I'm not cold..."

"I understand that boys have inhuman immune systems, Logan." A smile was playing on her lips. "I don't need it, seriously."

He took the hoodie from her. Goosebumps appeared once more.

Logan changed the subject. "So... yesterday."

"Yesterday."

He coughed. Jasmine's smile had melted off her face.

"Busy day, huh?" he asked weakly.

"Yeah. Even missed fifteen minutes of Calc."

"Really, now."

Jasmine sighed. "Logan, I know what this is about. When I get things figured out, I'll tell you. Right now, I'm not even sure I know what's going on."

"Okay, sorry." It had been worth a shot. Jasmine was sending some seriously weird vibes, and it was kind of frustrating to try and guess what the problem was.

The wind tore at them again, and Jasmine's voice was barely audible when she asked, "How's it going with you guys?"

"Who?"

"You know," Jasmine cleared her throat. "You and Alice."

"Oh, everything's great, really. The date yesterday was great."

"Great," Jasmine said, her voice sounding almost brittle. "Awesome. Superb."

Logan stared at her. What was going on? First the secret, then this. This was becoming more complicated than he thought.

"Jasmine...?" he said slowly.

She seemed to straighten herself out, because she smirked at him in the way he'd already gotten used to. "Just listing synonyms. There's a reason why I'm the the High Literature and Grammar class."

He decided to let her off the hook this time, and snorted. "No need to rub it in."

"That's why you're my friend; so I can rub it in everyday."

Things were quiet after that. The wind continued to blow towards them. Jasmines hair whipped around her face. Her eyes were far away. She looked completely lost in thought.

Logan felt like a burden had been lifted off his chest. It was relieving to know that one of his best friends was talking to him again. Things had always been so easy with Jasmine, anyways. He was glad she wasn't ignoring him like she did.

For the rest of the party, they sat on the ledge together, no one speaking. Eventually, Logan was able to put his hoodie over her shoulders without her complaint - her cheeks were so red they were starting to look purple - and they ended up looking at the darkness of the sky. Neither felt obligated to speak. And this, Logan realized, was the reason why Jasmine was his best friend.


	8. Confessions

**YAY IT'S FINALLY A UPDATE WOW IT'S BEEN A LONG TIME FOLKS HOWS IT GOING**

**many things are happening, my friends! my grades are going up, my writing juices are full, my tv addiction is slowly growing. aka the reason why i wrote my new story, what if. check it out if you're into b99!**

**so finally! a new chapter. things are heating up fast. tell me whatcha think after you read! much love!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own IDDI.**

* * *

><p>Lindy woke up in another room.<p>

To be honest, she rather liked it in this room. It was warm and bright with washed white covers and there was a smell of Bouncy laundry. Lindy smiled subconsciously to herself and snuggled deeper into the fluffy covers, closing her eyes. She breathed into the pillow and a pleasing scent prickled at her nose. Suddenly, with dawning realization, it startled Lindy awake again.

It wasn't that the scent was bad. It was a scent she smelled every time Logan wanted to impress some girl from school, or the smell that lingered on her clothes after Jason and she went on a date.

It was cologne.

Lindy sat upright. The sudden movement caused a searing pain to split at her skull. She felt around her head, and groaned.

Exactly how drunk was she last night?

She looked around wildly, trying to gauge the situation. There was a boy laying next to her, and her clothes were is a messy pile on the floor. She tried to remember how many cups of punch she'd had; two, maybe three, possibly four… Her brain felt like it was trying to split an atom. Suddenly, her eyesight was blurry with tears.

She was _not_ supposed to lose her virginity during college. She prided herself on the No Sex Before Marriage thing. When her brother lost his to his long time girlfriend Erin she'd scoffed at him in disgust. Now here she was, losing hers in a _one night stand_, of all things. She could not believe how irresponsible she was.

_Think, Lindy_, she scolded herself, gasping slightly at the throbbing pain in her skull. First things first…

Lindy scooted out of bed, wincing at how loud it sounded. Choking back a sob, she slipped on all her rumpled clothes. She searched her pockets for her phone and keys and shuffled into the dorm's bathroom.

She searched all the drawers and finally found a pregnancy tester. After a couple tense minutes of taking it, the test displayed a negative. She breathed an inaudible sigh of relief, sliding her pants back on. A cloud of shame hung over her as she slouched out.

Finger-combing her hair, she cracked the door open, and stepped outside into the morning air. According to her phone it was around seven thirty, and, heart pounding, she power-walked back to her dorm.

Thank goodness her dorm was in the same building.

Prior to reaching her dorm, she took a big breath, opened the door, and stepped inside.

The blinds were slitted open. Soft rays of light filtered in the room. The buzzing of their microwave Delia was in her bed next to the bathroom, snoring soundly. Jasmine was on her bed, turning a pencil in her hands, a notebook on her lap. She was scribbling furiously. For a second, Lindy thought she was taking notes, but there was no book or resource in front of her. What was she writing?

Lindy cleared her throat, and Jasmine's head snapped towards her, almost… alarmed?

"Oh, hi, Lindy," she tittered. "Glad you came back - I was getting a little worried."

"No need to worry about me…" Lindy smiled awkwardly.

The microwave dinged. Piper leaned over and popped the door open. The fragrant smell of ramen filled the air, and Lindy suddenly noticed how hungry she was. Jasmine took it out by her fingertips and placed it carefully in Lindy's waiting hands.

"Thanks," Lindy sighed. She brought the cup to her bed and twirled a fork through the noodles.

"You know it."

Lindy ate in silence. Jasmine was peering at her closely, and she pretended not to notice.

"I know you had a one night stand," Jasmine said finally, leaning against the wall. Alarmed, Lindy looked up. She never ceased to amaze her with her observations.

"How did you find out?!"

"Chill, Lindy. It wasn't all that hard to figure out. You have a hickey on your collarbone, your shorts are on backward. You literally stayed at the guy's place for the entire night."

"Is it that obvious?"

Jasmine shrugged, cracking a smile. "It's not a bad thing to sleep with someone."

Lindy covered her face with her hands. "You don't understand. I had this whole purity thing. I planned not to have sex until marriage." She took a deep breath. "I lost my virginity last night."

Insert shocked silence here.

"_Well_…" Jasmine thought out loud. "Shit. That's bad. Do you even know who he was? Is there a possibility it was Jason?"

Lindy furrowed her eyebrows. All she remembered was looking at The Guy before waking up. But she was sure it wasn't Jason, which was bad. She thought she loved Jason. Why would her drunk self even consider sleeping with anyone else, if not anyone at all? And if she did, who would her intoxicated self think was worthy?

Lindy realized that she didn't even bother to check the person before she left his room. Flushing red, she looked away from Jasmine's questioning gaze.

"No…"

Jasmine leaned back even further. "Hm. Well I guess if you have no idea who it is then it should be easier to pretend this never happened."

Lindy's throat felt like it was overwhelmed with glue. "About that… I think I know who it is."

Jasmine looked very concerned. "That's worse," she sighed. "The only thing we can do is just see what happens, I guess."

Lindy looked down at the steamy cup in her hands. Suddenly she wasn't so hungry anymore. How could she have let this happen? She had unknowingly inserted herself into the worst mess of the century.

The pain in her head faded to a buzz. Delia was still passed out in her bed. Jasmine was staring down at her journal again.

"Hey, what's that notebook for?" Lindy changed the subject.

Jasmine bit her lip, "Oh, for a writing class. Not, um, important."

Lindy was still suspicious, but held her tongue as she watched her squirm. No, there was definitely strange about Jasmine Kang, and she intended to find out. After all, she did just spill about her ONS.

"Jas, what's wrong?"

Jasmine sighed and shut the book. "I don't know."

"Seriously, tell me. We're roommates; it's our personal right to butt into each other's lives."

Jasmine sighed. "I promised I would tell Logan first."

Interesting. "Logan? Why him?"

"He's been bothering me about it for the past two weeks," Jasmine said. "I told him when I figured it out he'd be the first to know."

"You can tell me," Lindy pressed. "He won't know about this."

Jasmine let out a breath again. "Alright." She scooted into a different position on her bed and checked if Delia was still asleep. "It's..."

"C'mon."

She hesitated. "I... it's about Logan. And Alice."

Lindy blinked. "Uh, the other chick? His girlfriend?"

Jasmine visibly winced, and Lindy pretended to not see her flinch. "Um. Yes. Her. Anyways, I was the one who gave her number to Logan, and..."

"And..." Lindy edged on.

"And I'm not sure how I feel about it," Jasmine confessed, turning her pen in her hands. A flush covered her face, which Lindy found endearing.

Lindy thought it over. Logan could be oblivious about these kinds of things, and from the looks of it, Jasmine wasn't purposely dropping hints about her feelings. In fact, she looked pretty embarrassed, which Lindy didn't understand. Though he was immature and sometimes insensitive, she could see how a girl like Jasmine would like a guy like him.

"What do you think?" Jasmine asked slowly.

Lindy tried to hide her smile. Sibling/friend drama! "I don't think you have a reason to be embarrassed," she told her. "He's a good guy."

"Yeah, but..." Jasmine put her hands on her face. "He's my friend. I want to it stay platonic, but also..."

"Jasmine. I don't think you need to be worried about how my brother thinks."

"He has a girlfriend," Jasmine said. Her voice was muffled by her palms. "And I introduced them."

_Whoops_.

"He could still be into you. You never know."

"Ya, but I don't know if this a 'wow he's really hot and flirtatious and always around' situation or a 'I want to connect with you intimately like girlfriend/boyfriend' thing."

Jasmine was seriously in a mess. "Just wait it out," Lindy advised soothingly. "He'll come around, and you can decide then."

"Yeah, I guess," Jasmine shrugged. She didn't look relieved though. "Promise not to tell anyone I said this?"

"Of course."

Jasmine smiled faintly, and that was the morning they truly became roommates.


	9. Maybe Not

**this chapter was actually very boring to write because i know nothing about football teams and their systems. also, i'm trying to introduce a well known season 2 character... can ya guess who? because if you don't get the hint, you'll have to see who it is waaaay later.**

**anyways, this chapter is short as heck and i'll try to get the next chapter up as soon as i can. bear with me guys.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own IDDI or else every episode would be like a teenage drama movie.**

* * *

><p>"Hey, Garrett."<p>

Garrett snapped out of his trance at the sound of a gruff voice calling his name. "Huh?"

"Come over here." It was his coach.

Garrett stumbled over to the coach, his face unconsciously flushing. This sounded like bad news. Lately, he'd been out of it, lagging behind all the others, and everytime he tripped up a kick he could see the coach glaring at him from the bleachers. He knew that he had it in for him since tryouts, and apparent his attempts to redeem himself weren't effective. At all.

He approached cautiously. "Yeah, coach?"

"Recently, your guard has been down," the coach said accusingly. "At least, more than usual. You've kicked the ball to the bleachers at least twice. When we're doing drills, you're always the last one to finish. Tell me, is this correct?"

"Yes coach," Garrett mumbled.

"Were you on varsity last year?"

"Yes, coach..."

The coach shook his head. "Since you've been on varsity, you should know that not many coaches tolerate slacking. I'm expecting improvement, or you're off the team."

Garrett blinked. This coach was way harsher than he expected. "Um -"

"No talking back," he barked, "or you're sure to get kicked off the team."

"Yes, coach," Garrett stammered, and backed away to join in with the drills. Across the field, Logan sent him a questioning glance, which he pretended not to notice.

* * *

><p>Delia had been listening to a tech help person for about ten minutes, and the only thing she concluded was that tech help offices smelled weird.<p>

She hadn't learned a single thing yet; all she _had_ done was stare at the guy next to her ramble on and on about viruses and hackers in the system, and how she should probably get a new account for everything, only that would take a _really_ long time, et cetera. She figured nothing was going to save her at this point, until the tech helper leaned over the computer and clicked on a few things.

"Um… what are you doing?" Delia asked.

"I think I may have found a lead," said the guy excitedly, typing rapidly. Html was pulled up on the screen.

"Goody," said Delia.

"No, seriously," he typed some more, "according to here, the hacker's initials are BS."

Delia laughed, "Good one."

The tech guy glanced at her irritably. "Can you be serious here? It says that he did it last week. There are some loose ends, so I'm guessing that the guy didn't finish his work, with is pretty sloppy, since if you knock up someone's grade book… well, it's pretty dumb. I'll just try to reset his data, but until a week later, your grades are still gonna be sucktastic."

"_Try_ to reset his data?"

"His firewalls are hard to break through. Even though he didn't finish his work, the software he use is pretty tight."

Delia shook her head. "What can _I_ do?"

"Well, I guess you can go report the behavior to the head of Info Tech. He can help you work it out further. If you ask me, this seems like a prank. Even though the firewalls are strong…"

Delia's head spun. A prank? A _prank_ did not seem worthy enough for the past week of worrying. "Alright," she mumbled, cutting him off. "I'll contact you later."

* * *

><p>Jasmine was starting to frustrate Logan. Now she wasn't avoiding him, but now she was really making him wonder what was going on.<p>

He needed some advice on Alice. She'd been acting so distant, and all she could talk about was her ex, some dude who broke her heart, and he hardly had any fun with her - because of aforementioned reasons. Logan thought Jasmine would know some more about her so he could actually initiate a non-awkward conversation with her, but whenever he tried to casually bring up Alice with her, Jasmine would always tense up. Or she would just shrug.

Either way, it was curious behavior, and Logan was tired of waiting for Jasmine to become her normal self again.

So it was even more weird when his sister started acting jumpy too. Logan had asked her where she went during the party, and she sort of froze. She had started rambling about how she was just dancing, and how he must've not noticed her.

And, Lindy and Jasmine started sharing these looks whenever Logan tried to approach them both. It was so strange.

Logan tried to get more details out of them, but all he heard was "I'll tell you when I figure it out, Logan," from Jasmine, and "What do you mean I'm acting weird?" from Lindy.

Finally, one day Logan decided that he wasn't just going to stand there any longer. He marched up to Lindy in the forum, who was texting on her phone, and said, "Lindy, I know that you're keeping a secret from me."

Lindy looked up from her phone, alarmed. And (no surprise) she was texting Jasmine.

"Come _on_, Lindy," Logan said, gesturing to the phone, "you and Jasmine are hiding something from me."

"Whaaaat?" his sister sang nervously, playing with the phone in her hands.

Logan glared at her.

"Okay, fine," Lindy sighed, putting away her phone. She looked around quickly before saying, "I'll tell you what's going on with me."

"Oh, so there are two things?" Logan groaned.

"Jasmine will tell you what's up with her when she's ready," Lindy said. "It's not my place to reveal her big secret."

Jasmine was _still_ going to act squirrelly around him, and he couldn't do anything about it. Logan felt like punching a wall.

"Okay, so what's wrong with you?" Logan asked her.

Lindy looked around the forum again before talking, her voice low. "I slept with someone."

"What?!" Logan shouted. "Who?"

"Keep it down, will you!" Lindy hissed, her cheeks bright red. "I don't know yet. I have an idea, but I've only told Jasmine. And you are _not_ allowed to interrogate her."

Logan sighed. It was like the girls were always so secretive now.

"You're not allowed to tell anyone," Lindy continued, shouldering her backpack. "Not Garrett, not Jasmine, not Delia - nobody."

"Wasn't planning on it," Logan said, then hesitated. "Hey...when do you think Jas will tell me?"

Lindy gave him a secretive smile. "Well...when she's ready. She's even close to ready yet, though. Don't worry. She'll tell you."

And for the third time that afternoon, Logan was beginning to think that Jasmine would never tell him.


End file.
